


A Brief Respite

by BeTrueBeYou96



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, No Angst, Sexual Content, gaspard is briefly mentioned, just love, kind of a prequel to dragon age: the masked empire, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTrueBeYou96/pseuds/BeTrueBeYou96
Summary: Briala reflects on her relationship with Celene Valmont, whilst entertaining thoughts of a sexual nature.





	A Brief Respite

Briala’s pointed ears listened intently to Empress Celene Valmont, as she held a heated diplomatic meeting with the various lords of her realm. It was their monthly meeting, where they discussed disturbances that had occurred in the kingdom. In a secret hallway hidden behind a wall of the room, Briala was concealed within as she observed the meeting. A substantially minor mesh square was built into the wall, allowing an observer from the hallway to look into the room within. Light filtered in through the material, casting shadows on Briala’s half masked face. Only members of the royal crown were allowed access to this hallway. Years ago, Briala had been granted permission by Celene. This was due to the closeness they shared as children, as well as Briala’s unyielding loyalty to the Empress.

After years of being Celene’s handmaiden as children, Briala had proven that her skills as a spy were useful to the Empress’ needs. Anything she noticed that could potentially cause any harm to Celene, was noted and privately reported to her as soon as possible.

This spot proved to be the most beneficial when it came to spying in on Celene’s affairs. Briala was able to observe any one of Celene’s lords or ladies, and could see if any of them wished to harm their Empress. The servants in the room within also collected data for Briala to present to Celene. The only way an individual would ever be able to notice this spot, would be if they managed to retain the information from either Celene or Briala herself. Otherwise, the spot remained a secret for the remainder of Celene’s hold on the throne.

Briala’s trained eyes pierced daggers into the back of Grand Duke Gaspard. The Duke had openly been challenging Celene’s position as rightful heir to the throne of Orlais for months now. He played the game better than most, but Briala knew that somehow her Empress could uproot the man for the monster he was. All she had to do was find evidence to aid her plans on getting the vile man out of favor of the other lords seated at the table. He was quite popular for a lord of the realm, which allowed him to remain protected from proper punishment. Her hands tightened in frustration, and then relaxed as she tried to calm her temper.

She silently adjusted her feet in her soft-heeled shoes, relieving some of the tension that had built up over the hours of standing there. Her gaze flickered to Celene’s half masked face. She quickly took in the Empress’ pale face and slightly flushed cheeks. Her half mask shimmered in the dim lighting of the room, allowing the amethyst gems to softly shine. The mask was inlaid with moonstone, with gold paint outlining the places where Celene’s cheekbones and nose would be on her face. The amethyst gems marked Empress Celene’s family, the Valmont’s. Her powdered white face caused the Empress’ striking features to stand out in vivid detail. Her thin cherry red lips completed the look, as Celene put on a façade of calm and ease.

Although Celene mastered her appearance at an expert level, Briala knew from experience that the Empress felt far from indifferent about the situation occurring before her. If the Empress had her way, she would reprimand Gaspard openly. But for fear of losing her crown, as well as her head, she kept her mouth in a pleasant smile as she observed her tempered lords. Briala watched as Celene’s intense gaze flickered to where she was hidden. To an observer, she would appear to be admiring the décor of the room. To Briala, however, the look sent a tremor to run down Briala’s sensitive skin. Goosebumps rose as she gently adjusted the hem of her servant’s gown. Celene’s glance returned to the men seated beside her at the table. The moment was over all too soon, causing Briala to sigh wistfully.

She switched her attention back to the scene around her, allowing her mind to retain the meeting taking place in front of her. Her ears listened in, while her mind began to wander to more pleasurable thoughts. She remembered the last time she had spent time with Celene alone, their skin slick with the sweat of each other’s bodies. Unconsciously her face became heated as she recalled their time together.

That had been two months ago.

It felt as if it had been years since they had last spent time together in a romantic setting. Now, Briala was lucky enough to get a minute of Celene’s time. The Empress already had her hands tied with the chaos occurring between the Circle and the Templars. It didn’t help that Celene’s mind was also preoccupied with thoughts of Gaspard’s treasonous activities.

Briala couldn’t blame the Empress for these things, since she also requested favors from Celene. It was rumored that the tension between the elves and humans was starting to build beyond control. Briala didn’t want it to lead to a war, so she had convinced Celene that the elves needed to be treated fairly. Consequently, Celene was planning to have eligible elves attend certain universities in Orlais.

It was a grand gesture from the Empress. Briala knew that it meant more than that. She knew the unspoken truth of Celene’s actions. She cherished the thought of what it held for their future together. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel a small amount of grief. It had been so long since they simply had a moment to breathe in each other’s presence. Whenever they could get a moment alone together, it was always brief and filled with regret.

Briala missed the moments they shared when they were younger, when they were more reckless and carefree. Now they played intrigue with the realm, as they attempted to ensure Celene’s rule was prosperous and respected. It had been so simple in the past, but survival was all that mattered now. No more stolen kisses between dress changes during the day. No more hushed moans in the morning, as Briala helped her Empress destress from the day’s duties. The lack of these moments now left Briala feeling isolated and dejected. Celene’s schedule most days was often filled with endless meetings and political parties. In the past, Briala used to sneak into the Empress’ chambers at night to hold her lover tenderly. She could hardly believe how her body reacted from the simplest of glances from Celene.

Movement alerted Briala back to the task at hand. She watched as servants helped pull back the ornately decorated seats as the lords at the table stood up. The meeting had seemingly finished for now, as Empress Celene made her way from the room. Her posture relaxing as she neared the open doorway before her, a small smile on her naturally pale face. Briala glanced back at Gaspard, noticing a frown setting into place on his face. It seemed that Empress Celene had won the game for today, leaving Gaspard to rethink his egotistical tactics.

Briala remained in place, observing the lords as they collectively existed the room. Gaspard’s strong form stalked out of the room, which allowed a grin to break through Briala’s schooled features. She waited until they had all left the room, before quietly heading off to receive reports from Celene’s loyal servants.

. . . 

Briala’s brown eyes gazed longingly into Celene’s iridescent ones, as her hands skillfully removed her Empress’ dress for the fourth time that day. As was her duty as a handmaiden, she helped a few of the other servants prepare and remove the Empress’ outfits each morning and evening. Earlier this morning, she had assisted Celene into her morning outfit, then helped her out of it when she went on a casual walk around the castle’s gardens. The third outfit of the day was for a party at one of her ambassador’s households.

The gown the Empress currently wore was long-sleeved, the silky texture the color of mauve. Lions’ manes accented the trim in gold at the edges of her gown. This was another symbol representing her relationship to her family. She adorned jewelry that matched the amethyst in her half mask. Briala sucked in a breath as she unlaced the gold slippers the Empress wore on her slim feet. She smiled as she carefully slid her hand beneath the dress. Her fingertips reached upward as she began to caress one of Celene’s thighs. Briala watched with delight as the Empress’ eyes dilatated from the attention. Her breathing began to pick up pace, causing her cheeks to darken as she tried to keep control over her body.

“Leave,” Celene said with a flick of her wrist to all of them, her fierce eyes never leaving Briala’s darker ones. She felt the heat in her lower belly begin to accelerate as her own breathing started to become faster and faster.

Briala caressed Celene’s lower thigh once more, before carefully standing up from her kneeling position.

“Yes, your Highness.” The servants around them said as they curtseyed before Celene. Their eyes were lowered to the ground in respect, but Briala’s remained on the Empress. Celene’s dilatated eyes lowered, taking in the swell of Briala’s clothed breasts. She unconsciously bit her lower lip as she did so, before returning her gaze to Briala’s eyes. Celene smiled, as she nodded her head in the direction of her bedchamber.

Briala nodded in understanding before reluctantly turning away. She followed the other servants out of the room, pretending to go to her own private bedroom. She was fortunate to have a room in the castle that was connected to the Empress’ bedchamber. Although the entrance to the Empress’ bedchamber was hidden between the two rooms, Briala naturally located the door and opened it.

She entered the room, her eyes seeking out Celene’s familiar frame. The Empress had moved into the room seemingly out of nowhere, surprising Briala from her place at the door.

“My Lady,” Briala said, extending her arm forward. She brushed her fingertips along Celene’s unmasked cheek. She felt the faint indents on her pale skin from years of wearing a half mask. Celene’s shoulder relaxed as she leaned into Briala’s touch.

Briala stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them. She pressed her forehead against Celene’s, breathing in the all too familiar scent of her lover.

“You’re here,” Celene whispered, “in the flesh.” Briala felt herself grin as she pulled slightly away. Her eyes searched Celene’s bare face, taking in the dark circles underneath her eyes. Wrinkles peaked through between her eyebrows, which Briala knew was the result of years of frowning.     

As Empress, Celene faced many trails each and every day as she continued to play the game of being a ruler. Every day could be her last, or it could be another chapter in her strenuous life. Briala had missed these details for weeks now, neglecting her duty to look out for her lover’s personal strains. She had been so focused on how to improve Celene’s rule, that she forgot that the Empress was a normal human being. She had needs. The days as an Empress were surely taking an emotional toll too.

Briala sighed, her eyes returning to Celene’s pale ones.

“I’m here,” she said with conviction. “I’ll always be here for you, my love.”

Celene moved forward, pressing her lips to Briala’s as she did so. Their bodies moved together quickly and effectively as they kissed each other eagerly. Briala pressed her body closer to Celene’s, causing Celene to move backwards toward her bed. Her legs hit the edge and her body began to fall backward. Briala caught her before she fell completely, using her hands to lower Celene onto her back further on the bed. She removed her servant half mask, as well as several of her articles of clothing. When she was finished undressing herself, she moved onto the bed with Celene. She then placed herself on top of her lover, using her free hands to caress Celene’s tender breasts through her thin nightgown. She continued to do this, watching as Celene’s body shook with lust. Without delay, she moved Celene’s gown out of the way, revealing the pale and slender skin beneath. She effectively moved her hands on Celene’s skin, caressing her as she began to lick and nip at her lover’s neck.

She further lowered herself by allowing her fingers to trail between Celene’s thighs. She caressed the skin there, watching as Celene’s chest moved from her rapid breathing. Briala lowered her head next, teasing her Empress’ raised nipples with her lips. She pressed her tongue onto one of them, and then quickly placed it into her mouth. She sucked on it with abandon, enjoying the moans escaping Celene’s sweet lips. Finally, she slipped a finger into the warmth and wetness that was her lover’s lower region. She switched between sucking each breast, to going in and out with a finger or more into Celene’s trembling body.

Briala’s own breathing quickened as Celene began to do the same to Briala. Celene’s long fingers caused Briala to moan as she kissed Celene’s lips. They continued to touch one another over and over again. An hour or so passed as they continued to explore and pleasure each other. Their bodies finally found release as their bodies quivered and quenched together.

“I love you,” Celene breathed into Briala’s shoulder, who was tracing swirls into Celene’s back.

“And I, you.” Briala pressed her lips to Celene’s forehead, watching her lover’s body relaxing. When she was sure Celene was asleep, she held her a little tighter.

“Anything for you, always.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was my first time working with the characters, as well as my first fanfic for Dragon Age. This was a slight prequel to the events that take place in the novel, "Dragon Age: The Masked Empire." There may be some minor mistakes within the story, so please feel free to inform me if you find any. Thank you for reading my story. I hope to write more in the future. 
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day/evening!


End file.
